The Charming Magician
by VideoGamesRule
Summary: This is my version of Dimentio's past! Dimentio is the son of a famous magician who doesn't believe in magic, no one believes in magic, will anyone find out about Dimentio's dream? The dream of doing REAL magic? Includes friendships between Dimentio and Tippi, Blumiere and Tippi.


**Ok then, until I mention Dimentio wearing a mask, he won't wear one. **

**DISCLAIMER: do not own anything used in this fanfic except for the storyline and OCs that are used. I do not own Dimentio or any other Mario character, they belong to Nintendo.**

The weather is sunny, everyone is having fun outside, it was a Saturday and everyone felt like doing what they loved. Not everyone was happy on that Saturday, of course, you can't make everyone happy. But where are we? Oh, we are in Kullam, a kingdom with a small town and a large forest. There was no magic here, no one believed in magic, but they had magic shows, where people performed magic tricks. One of the most popular magicians in the kingdom was named Tylo, he created tricky illusions that are very hard to figure out. He never talked about real magic, but his son thought about it, and his name was Dimentio. This is Dimentio's story.

Dimentio had just finished some training in magic tricks and was lying in bed thinking. He was tired of having to go through all of this. Tylo wanted his son to be an excellent magician like him; he would train him every day except Sundays. Why? Because on a Sunday, Tylo would most likely go off to perform a magic show somewhere in the town. That way Dimentio and his brother, Kife, can spend time with their mother, Caratte. Caratte works every day except Saturdays and Sundays, she loves to see Kife and Dimentio, and is proud of her talented husband. But Dimentio didn't like all of the illusions; he wanted to see REAL magic, like levitating and spells. Not the fake stuff. The problem was: he didn't know whether that stuff was real or not. He didn't have any encouragement or logic to prove to anyone what is right or what is wrong. So he didn't say much, and just lived the life that he didn't want.

Suddenly Tylo opened his bedroom door, "We have some guests visiting our house soon: get ready."

"Who are they?"

"They are old friends of mine, they have a daughter but I'm not sure whether she is coming."

"Ok," Dimentio responded not bothered.

"Oh, and get out of that pathetic jester costume, you want to look your best."

Dimentio seemed offended about this, "...Ok."

With that, his father left. _Great, _Dimentio thought sarcastically, every time they have guests round, Tylo would always boast about himself and Kife, how 'wonderful' they are.

Dimentio changed out of his 'pathetic' jester costume and into completely black top and bottom.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Dimentio found his brother up and talking to Tylo.

"So dad, who are these guests?" Kife asked.

"These guests are old friends of mine who I haven't seen for awhile. We met up accidently recently, so we planned a day for them to come round, which is today."

"Yeah but, who ARE they, like, other than 'old friends'?"

Tylo was about to answer when suddenly Dimentio walked into the room.

"Yeah father, who are they?" He questioned, looking into his father's green eyes.

"School friends." Tylo answered very quickly, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "But that is not important right now-"

"Yes it is." Dimentio mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Tylo turned his head immediately to him, Dimentio knew he should stop so he did.

Tylo continued, "But what is important is that you both get ready and look smart. I don't want to get disappointed and neither do they."

"Yes dad." Kife said, standing straight.

Tylo eyed Dimentio, awaiting his agreement.

Dimentio sighed and said with a tired look, "Yes... father."

His father then stood there waiting for them to leave. Kife nodded and headed into the living room to read a book. Dimentio hesitated before leaving silently with his head down. He sat on the sofa next to Kife, yet a gap, big enough for another, lied between them.

"So, are you going to just stay quiet all day? Like aaaalllwwaaaays?" He said not waiting for an answer, "Wow, you sure know how to be boring."

Dimentio picked up a Rubik's cube from somewhere.

"Woooowww, a Rubik's cube, how fascinating!" Kife said sarcastically.

"Solve it then." Dimentio shot back quietly.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you with that tiny mouse voice of yours." His brother said, being 'polite'.

"I said 'solve it then', if you think it's that easy!"

"HA! You think that I would waste my time trying to puzzle out a silly little rainbow cube!?"

"Why not? It's full of happy little rainbows-"

"And angry steam shooting out of your ears!" Kife finished.

There was a small silence as Dimentio thought, "So, are you saying that you can't solve the Rubik's cube?"

"No, I'm saying that I have much better and more important things to do, such as reading my 'Book of Epic Pranks'."

"How is that important? All it is is telling you what to do and how to do it."

"Then what about the pranks themselves?" Kife asked smartly.

Dimentio thought for a while. "Um, they're created by humans, and humans don't have the BEST type of humour. The book itself is created by humans also, so how can it be so cool?"

"Almost everything related to humans you say are not cool, besides that little box of rainbows in your hand. So are you saying that all humans are useless, pathetic?" Kife questioned, he knew that his brother would be feeling at least a little bit guilty after hearing this.

Dimentio eyes grew slightly wider and paused; he knew that his father would be listening to their conversation from the kitchen. He wouldn't want to see his father get angry, not that it would upset his father, but the punishment he may get: the punishment of fear.

Kife smirked as he saw the panicked look on Dimentio's face.

He was beaten.

Unexpectedly there was a knock on the door, they do have a doorbell but it was broken by magic training. _The door saves everything._ Dimentio thought.-

"You get it," Kife ordered as if he was the king.

_-Or maybe not-so-everything._

Dimentio got up and opened the door to see a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, VERY blue eyes, and a lady- he guessed that was his wife- with long, light brown curly hair and dull brown eyes. He guessed that they were the guests.

"Oh, hello, c-come in." Dimentio greeted stepping aside for them to enter; he was staring into those blue eyes, those blue eyes of infinity. They scared him a little. It was strange as he had mismatched eyes, but his, they were so blue- Ok enough of the blue eyes.

As they stepped into the living room, Dimentio noticed that there was no girl behind them. It didn't mind him, after all, less visitors makes the place more normal.

Tylo exited the kitchen to welcome his old friends, who were pleased to see him again. He told Dimentio and Kife that the lady was called Lydani and her husband was called Nylid. Dimentio went to sit down where he was before. Lydani and Nylid sat next to each other on the other sofa, leaving Tylo to sit in the chair next to them.

Tylo turned to Lydani and Nylid and asked them whether they wanted anything, "Biscuits, tea? What would you like?"

They wanted tea and custard creams.

"Dimentio, Kife. Would you go and get them please?"

Dimentio and Kife left without saying a word.

Nylid decided to speak, "So these are your two sons? They sure are loyal."

"Yes, they are ever so polite as well, however one is quite quiet at times. Don't mind him though; he is as nice as the other."

"How old are they?" Lydani asked.

"Well, Dimentio-the one with dark blue hair- is the youngest, he is 13. His hair looks almost black, oh well. Kife is 16, his magic tricks are coming around wonderfully! He learns ever so quickly!"

"Can we see one?" Lydani asked.

"Of course you can see one! I'll just get him ready," Tylo answered as he headed to the kitchen, getting out a pack of cards from his pocket. "Kife, I want you to perform a magic trick for our guests!"

"Which trick would you like me to do, dad?" He questioned, taking the pack of cards that Tylo offered to him.

"Pick a card, any card!" Tylo answered, ringing Kife's imaginary bell.

Kife smirked and entered the living room with the two cup of teas in his hands and the cards in his pocket. Dimentio followed behind him with a plate of custard creams. They gave the food and drink to the guests and Dimentio sat back down in his place. Kife got the cards out without looking and turned them facedown. "Pick your card... Any card!"

Lyndani took a card out of the pack, so did Nylid.

"Now, see your card, see and remember it. You must remember it! Now place it back in the pile."

They did so.

"Pick another card out of the pile."

They, again, did so.

"Hide it from me... I must not see."

Kife grinned and opened his eyes. "I will now amaze you, with the magic trick of many secrets... Lydani, you're first. Favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite number?"

"25."

"And finally, your favourite shape?"

"Pentagons."

Kife smiled and then asked Nylid the next set of questions, "What is your favourite letter?"

"My favourite... V."

"Which is better: Plus or Minus?"

"Plus."

"And finally, do you like trees or flowers?"

"Flowers."

Kife had all of the information he needed. "Now, take out your cards."

They did so, and their amazed, shocked, mind blown expressions would tell you how impressed they were.

Lydani's card had changed; it had 25 red pentagons on it!

So had Nylid's, he had Vs instead of diamonds and plus signs on the background and a flower in the corner.

"And finally, here are your originals," Kife said as their first choices appeared in front of their faces.

Kife smiled even wider and returned to his seat. He grinned at the look of both jealousy and anger on Dimentio's face, "If you think you are better than me, prove it then."


End file.
